Unplanned Surprises
by Fearlesswriter6
Summary: Natasha had thought eventually she might get married, but she never planned for any children. Natasha and Clint's obstacles of marriage, working for SHIELD, and a not-so-planned pregnancy leaves Natasha worried. Based on a headcannon I found on Tumblr.


**Author's Notes: **_**Wow, this took me longer than expected. I saw a head cannon similar to this on Tumblr, and I liked it so I was braistorming with my friend and she loved it so I pursued the idea. This is what happened.**_

_**One shot for now, but if I get enough good reviews on it I might continue it, read the story and I'll explain what would happen at the end of the story.**_

_**Also, my other story: "Shooting Lessons", the next chapter is coming, I promise. I have lots of family over and I barely even managed to squeeze this out. **_

* * *

Natasha didn't really plan to ever have children. Sure, maybe when she was older she _might _get married, but Children were never in her agenda. Natasha had too many enemies to risk bringing a child into a world full of monsters and magic.

When Clint had proposed to Natasha two and a half years after the Avenger's Initiative, she had been taken by surprise and was a little bit scared. They had been eating dinner on the couch in Stark Tower just the two of them (everyone else was out and about or on another floor). They sat there talking to each other and taking everything in. The two of them had been together since the battle with Loki, and moments like this were what Natasha lived for.

Clint had put down his plate and turned in his chair to look over at Natasha. He reached into his pocket and got out of his chair. It was a simple gesture, but Natasha remembered feeling her breath catch in her throat. Falling down onto one knee, Clint began with a heartfelt little speech about how amazing she was and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Clint ended with opening the box and asking Natasha Alinova Romanoff if she would do the honor of marrying him.

Even with her breath caught in her throat and Natasha barely able to breathe, she numbly nodded her head and giggled like a small school girl. Tears rushed to her eyes as she practically leapt into Clint's arms. He happily laughed and flashed a toothy grin as he hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Telling everyone had been a little weird and surreal. Tony had congratulated them and boasted that he had known that their relationship would always end up this way, Steve and Thor fully supported the two of them, and Bruce remained impassive on the whole situation. Fury had only said that the two of them were to remain professional around everyone in the office, and that their new marriage would not compromise them on missions.

The day of their wedding seemed to take no time at all. The two of them along with Pepper had planned the wedding, and Clint had to admit that everything looked amazing. The ceremony was beautiful and everything went off without a hitch. Clint had never seen Natasha so happy in her life then on her wedding day, and that small action made Clint swell with more pride then when Natasha has agreed to marry him. Officially Natasha's name was now Natasha Alinova Romanoff Barton, but professionally she would still keep Natasha Romanoff, it was better that way the two of them had agreed.

Missions were a lot more fun, but also proved to be more worrisome as a married couple. While they were partners/lovers they cared about what happened to each other and they made sure they both got out alive, but since they were married, the care and worry increased tenfold. This didn't really bother the two of them; they just had to be more careful.

Natasha soon learned that married life was treating her far better than she had ever expected. Going to bed with the man she loved every night and being able to wake up next to him was more than she could ever had asked for. Tony taunted the two daily, but then again, that's just what he did. Steve always scolded Tony for taunting the two, and praised the fact that the two had made the marriage/relationship work in such a hectic environment.

But then came the pregnancy.

* * *

About a year and a half after they got married, it had started with one morning when Natasha woke out of a semi-blissful sleep and raced to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before the vomit rose up in her throat.

Clint rose sleepily out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He knelt down behind her and grabbed a few loose ends of her hair and held them out of her face. Within the minute though she was done. She looked back at Clint with a worried expression and he tried to reassure her that she was going to be fine.

That day when Clint was out, Natasha secretly went to the local drug store and purchased a few pregnancy tests. When Natasha arrived home, she went into the bathroom and followed the directions on the package. Sure enough, when she was finished with the few tests that she had bought, they all displayed the positive signs of pregnancy.

Natasha tried desperately in her mind to remember the last time Clint and her had had unprotected sex. She was about to give up when it hit her like a tidal wave. She gripped the counter as the flashback overcame her. It had been after one of their more dangerous missions, and they had been lucky to escape with their lives. The two of them got caught up in the moment and evidently had forgotten to use any form of protection.

Trying to calm her breathing, Natasha took deep breaths. What was she going to tell Clint? What about the team? What about Fury? Oh god, _Fury_… She suddenly feared for her life at telling her advisor. The fact that she was pregnant went against all of her morals. She had never wanted to get pregnant, she never wanted to bring a child into the world she worked in full of monsters and magic, and here she was now with that child in her.

She sat on the toilet and put her head in her hands. Clint would be home soon enough, and that meant she would need to need to tell him. About a half-hour later a knock came on the bathroom door startling Natasha. She looked up as Clint entered hesitantly.

"Nat? No one said they knew where you were. Are you okay?" He looked at her face which was a mess of matted curls and stained mascara. "Tasha? What happened honey?"

Kneeling down to her level, Clint took his arm and pulled her close to him. He rubbed the back of her neck as she silently wept into his chest. "I'm…I'm pregnant…" She didn't look up at him but instead stifled a sob.

Clint pulled away and looked at her. "What's wrong with that? That's wonderful news, we're going to be parents!" he rubbed her shoulders supportively, but something about her hysteric attitude made him wonder.

"It goes against all of my morals. I can't bear the thought of bringing a child into this world when both of its parents are working for a government association that deals with monsters…and magic…and aliens. I don't know if I can do it Clint…I just don't." She leaned into him again feeling his warmth and his constant reassuring heartbeat.

"This child will have the _best _protection possible. Besides, there's one other thing that's going to make it one hell of a child." Clint continued to rub the back of Natasha's hair comfortingly.

"What's that?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"_You're _going to be its mother." Natasha pulled away and looked at him. In one swift movement Natasha bent in and kissed Clint. It was a quick kiss, but it was passionate and longing. A kiss that said they could raise a kid together, and it wasn't going to be a complete failure.

* * *

Months passed. Clint and Natasha unveiled the news to the team and then faced down Director Fury. Fury was slightly annoyed at the thought of one of his best agents being out for a while, but he was willing to let it slide as long as Clint worked extra hard and that Natasha didn't stress herself too much.

The couple's next order of business had been to buy a small apartment/condo. About a block or so away from Stark tower was a nice little complex where the two could afford. It was in a nice part of town, and offered close range to the team. Slowly but surely they built up their supplies of baby objects.

When the two of them went for the ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby, nerves were on edge. Natasha secretly dreamed for a girl, whereas Clint only cared that it was a healthy little baby. If the baby was a boy its name was going to be Rory Chase Barton, whereas if it was a girl, her name would ne Gwyneth Stacy Barton. Natasha loved the name Gwyneth, and hoped that if she ended up getting a girl that they would call baby Gwyneth 'Gwen' for short.

The ultrasound proved to be exciting. The baby rapidly growing inside of Natasha had proven to be a healthy baby girl. Gwyneth 'Gwen' Stacy Barton was set to be brought into the world on May 20th.

Until she was about eight months pregnant, Natasha worked around the offices of the New York S.H.I.E.L.D. base. She couldn't stand to be cooped up in Stark tower or their apartment 24/7. Even though she mostly filed and did behind the scenes work, it was enough to keep her sane.

* * *

One day she was sitting around Stark Tower with Tony on one of his days off trying not to personally murder him. He had finally withdrawn to his lab that Bruce and he shared, and Natasha sat on one of the couches a couple floors up. She got up and went to the kitchen to prepare herself a glass of water when a small stream of water rushed between her legs. She let out a small gasp as she realized what was happening.

She stuttered, panic laced through her voice. "JA-JARVIS?"

The automated butler responded nonchalant just like always. "Yes, Mrs. Barton?"

Natasha gripped the counter in an effort to keep her calm. JARVIS came back online so she could hear him. He sounded the same as ever. "Mrs. Barton, Mr. Stark said he will be waiting downstairs for you. It would be in your best interests to meet him down there. I have pulled up an elevator for you."

"Thanks JARVIS." She spat between clenched teeth. She made her way over to the coffee table and picked up her phone on her way to the elevator. She jammed her thumb on the button and the doors opened automatically.

The ride down to ground level was agonizing. Small contractions had started and she tried some of the breathing exercises that she had been taught in parenting classes.

The elevator doors opened and she wobbled out. Tony came and helped her into the car, she managed to fish out her phone and buckled her seat belt. Frantically, she dialed Clint's number and waited for Tony to get into the car. Clint answered the phone after three rings.

Natasha sighed in contempt at Clint's voice. "Nat? I'm a little busy at the moment, whatcha need?"

"Uh…Clint? Gwen has decided to come a little early," Natasha could hear Clint's breath catch in his throat. "Tony's taking me to the hospital now. You think you can meet us there?"

Natasha could hear Clint gathering his papers and stuffing them into his bag. "You're serious? I'm-I'm on my way," Natasha was about to hang up when Clint spoke up again. "Oh, and Natasha, I love you."

She smiled into the phone. "I love you too Clint." The line went dead as Tony cursed out loud.

"Dammit!" He slammed the brakes at the halt in traffic. They were about a block away from the hospital now and Natasha's contractions were getting a little more violent.

* * *

Clint had been looking up papers on a person of interest to S.H.I.E.L.D. when his phone rang. He set down the papers and fished his phone out of his pocket. He had learned that Natasha was having the baby a few weeks early and hurriedly stuffed the papers he had into the shoulder bag he was currently sporting.

He practically ran up to the reception desk and asked the nurse where her room was. Clint was dressed in his S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform so he admitted that she probably looked a little strange. The nurse looked at him before answering. Clint could feel her gaze staring at the eagle emblem on his jacket which represented S.H.I.E.L.D. "Now who do you work for?" She asked all cheerfully.

Clint looked at her and hesitated for a moment processing what she had said. "Wait-what?"

The lady pointed a finger to the emblem. "That little thing, looks like a government issued uniform you got on. Branch of the CIA?"

Clint looked down at his attire and back up at her. "Oh uh…..sure? Look, my wife is in labor, is she here yet?"

The nurse looked down at the list of check-ins. "Her name? I can check if you'd like."

"Umm…it's either under Natasha Barton or Natasha Romanoff. Probably the former…but you mind as well check both."

Looking down at her list she searched for a Natasha Romanoff or Barton. "Well, I have a Natasha Romanoff checked into room 403. She the one you're looking for?"

Clint looked at her and nodded. "Yeah."

"Your name sir?" She asked putting her pen to the clipboard.

"Barton…Clint Barton." The lady wrote his name onto a visitor pass and handed it to him. He thanked her hurried down the hall to the central elevators and up to the fourth floor.

Clint practically ran to her room. He opened the door and welcomed the sight of her sitting up in bed. She had an IV and a hospital gown on and was surfing through television channels.

Natasha looked over at him as she entered the room. She smiled at him as he came around the bed and dropped his bag on the chair. He leaned down towards her and kissed her on the lips quickly. "You doing okay?"

She nodded smiling. "I'm doing okay, they gave me an epidural and I'm about three centimeters dilated, so I'm on my way…"

Clint sat down next to her and wrapped his big hands around her smaller ones. "Where's Stark? He didn't just drop you and leave you, did he?"

Natasha shook her head. "No, he's downstairs getting something to eat. He'll be back shortly."

Leaning back in his chair, Clint looked at Natasha and told her what the lady had said to him. "When I was checking in, the nurse at the front desk asked who I worked for." He nodded to his uniform. She noticed that he still had his black pants with combat boots, and a sleeveless S.H.I.E.L.D. shirt on with his S.H.I.E.L.D. authorized jacket on top of that. His hands were all cut up from combat practice earlier in the day, and he had a small cut below his ear.

Nat's eyes shot up in question of how Clint had responded. "Well, I didn't answer, so she asked if I worked for the CIA. I kind of just said 'sure' and walked away." Natasha giggled.

"Clearly she has never seen the CIA's logo before. It's a good thing she didn't recognize you from that newscast a few days ago..." A few days ago, the Avengers – minus Natasha – were out doing recon on suspicious activity downtown. Clint was the team's bird's eye view sitting atop a roof in the middle of everyone. Well it turned out that someone with a very powerful camera atop a roof somewhere nearby snapped a photo of him. Three quarters of his face were caught, the picture having just missed the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the left side of his uniform. Other pictures had surfaced on the news that night, and everyone had quickly agreed they would take more precautions.

"Yeah, I guess I should have been more carful next time."

* * *

The next few hours passed shortly. Natasha's contractions began to get closer together, and soon she was ready to have the baby. Clint was behind her the whole time holding her hand until everything was over.

All of the Avengers were seated outside in the waiting room waiting for any news they could gather.

Gwen was born on May 4th and soon enough though, Natasha was handed a little bundle of blankets. Clint and her leaned down and admired the little six pound baby girl with sandy blonde fluff on her head. "Hey Gwen." Natasha whispered only loud enough for Gwen and Clint to hear. The little baby girl opened her eyes to reveal a mixture of blue eyes with green flakes mixed around.

Clint caressed Gwen's head and whispered, barely audible. "You're going to be great."

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****_Wow, okay so what did you think? I delivered baby Gwen on May 4th...hehe that was the release date for the Avengers...anyways..._**

**_I saw a thing on Tumblr where it suggested that since Peter Parker is unofficially the adopted son of Tony and Steve, what if Gwen was Clint and Natasha's? I kinda liked the idea so I'm rolling with it._**

**_If you all review and give me enough positive reviews and ideas, I am considering extending this beyond a one-shot. The next chapter would pick up like seven or eight years later, not sure about all of the details yet. Let me know!_**

**_Another reminder, Chapter 8 Shooting Lessons is coming soon, I promise! _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
